walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwight (TV Series)/Gallery
The following are images of Dwight. TV Series Season 6 "Always Accountable" Season six dwight (cdc).png AMC 606 Dwight Unsure.png Saviors 11.jpg Saviors 12.jpg Saviors 32.jpg AMC 606 Dwight Hands Over Gun.png AMC 606 Betrayal.png AMC 606 Dwight Threatens Daryl.png AMC 606 Daryl Dwight Hiding.png Saviors 21.png DwightTWD6x06.png Saviors 29.jpg Saviors 30.jpg Saviors 33.jpg "Twice as Far" Season six dwight.png the-walking-dead-season-6-episode-14-dwight.jpg AMC 614 Dwight Eugene Suspicious.png dwight 06x14.png walking-dead-dwight.png AMC 614 Savior Standoff.png DDDDDD.png "East" AMC 615 Dwight Aiming.png AMC 615 Hi Daryl.png Austin Amelio as Dwight – The Walking Dead _ Season 6, Episode 15 – Photo Credit Gene PageAMC..jpg "Last Day on Earth" The-walking-dead-season-6-finale-3.0.0.jpg AMC TWD Season 6 Episode Six.jpg Season 7 TWDDwight-Season7-Black and White.jpg TWDDwight-Season7-Red.jpg "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" The-walking-dead-episode-701-dwight-amelio-658.jpg TWD 701 Abraham and Saviors.jpg "The Cell" Season seven dwight (cdc).png Screenshot 3-0.png The-walking-dead-episode-703-dwight-amelio-658.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-703-dwight-amelio-2-935.jpg TWD 703 D1.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-703-dwight-amelio-935.jpg "Service" Season seven dwight.jpg Rositadwightinservice3.png 704 Saviors.jpg 704 Dwight.jpg "Sing Me a Song" TWD 707 GP 0718 0260-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-707-negan-morgan-2-935.jpg "Hostiles and Calamities" Season seven dwight.png Dwight with The Saviors.PNG TWD 711 GP 0912 0080-RT.jpg TWD 711 GP 0912 0157-RT-GN.jpg TWD 711 GP 0912 0179-RT.jpg HAC Dwight Sad.jpg Dwight 2 7x11.jpg Dwight 7x11.jpg 170324-walkingdead-dwight.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-711-eugene-mcdermitt-6-935.jpg TWD 711 GP 0913 0101-RT.jpg "The Other Side" 7x14DwightOrDaryl.png "Something They Need" STN I do.png Dwight accept to join.png Dwight in the cell.png Dwight sitting.png 2017-03-27-twd-18.jpg The-Walking-Dead-7.15-Something-They-Need-dwight.png "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" TFDOTROYL Dwight Shadow.png TFDOTROYL Rick Draws his Gun to Dwight.png TFDOTROYL Dwight Talk.png TFDOTROYL Dwight Confronts Daryl.png TFDOTROYL Dwight Telling.png TFDOTROYL Negan and the rest of the Saviors.png TFDOTROYL Negan Simon and Dwight.png TFDOTROYL Dwight walking away.png SimonBlam7x16.jpg Season 8 3262042-twds8cc 36x24 panelposter fm1 revised lr.jpg Negan, Dwight and Eugene Season 8.jpg Dfip039uwaaas1u.jpg austin-amelio-as-dwightc2a0-the-walking-dead-_-season-8-gallery-photo-credit-alan-clarke-amc.jpg FB_IMG_1506174840031.jpg Season eight dwight .jpg 22195979_1868191166828513_2078789712717119317_n.jpg 22221529_1868202156827414_7259248589061159331_n.jpg 22228229_1868203996827230_7026666233933838520_n.jpg 20171007_152546.jpg "Mercy" TWD 801 GP 0504 0007-RT-GN.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-801-aaron-marquand-3-935.jpg "The Big Scary U" Season eight dwight (bsu).png AMC TWD The Big Scary U.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-805-eugene-mcdermitt-935.jpg The-Walking-Dead-805-5.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-805-eugene-mcdermitt-2-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-805-negan-morgan-5-935.jpg "How It's Gotta Be" TWD 808 GP 0727 0125-RT.jpg TWD 808 GP 0727 0182-RT.jpg "Dead or Alive Or" TWD S8 811 SP 02.jpg The-Walking-Dead-1256818.jpg 811 Alexandrians converse.jpg 811 Daryl leads the group.jpg 811 Tara and Dwight 2.jpg 811 Tara and Dwight.jpg "The Key" Season eight dwight (tk).png TWD 812 GP 1002 0117 RT-1.jpg TWD 812 GP 0929 0025 RT.jpg TWD 812 GP 0929 0014 RT.jpg TWD 812 GP 0929 0005 RT.jpg TWD 812 GP 0928 0326 RT.jpg TWD 812 GP 0928 0267 RT.jpg TWD 812 GP 0928 0237 RT.jpg "Do Not Send Us Astray" 813.jpg TWD 813 GP 1009 0111 RT-1.jpg TWD 813 GP 1009 0100 RT-1.jpg "Worth" Season eight dwight.png TWD 815 GP 1107 0388 RT.jpg TWD 815 GP 1107 0359 RT.jpg TWD 815 GP 1107 0268 RT.jpg TWD 815 GP 1107 0168 RT.jpg TWD 815 GP 1106 0091 RT.jpg TWD 815 GP 1106 0051 RT.jpg TWD 815 GP 1106 0008 RT.jpg TWD 815 GP 1106 0107 RT.jpg TWD 815 GP 1106 0137 RT.jpg TWD 815 GP 1107 0260 RT.jpg TWD 815 GP 1107 0362 RT-1.jpg TWD 815 GP 1109 0427 RT.jpg TWD 815 GP 1109 0450 RT.jpg "Wrath" TWD 816 Dwight.jpg Twd0816-2496.jpg Twd0816-2218.jpg Twd0816-2168.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:TV Series Galleries